Altered Promises
by Sey
Summary: my version of Episode 2... Anakin and Amidala are making their vows but someone looms up in the shadows and has a different future in mind for them. Don't worry Obi-Wan has a love too! The ages are a bit off, but that's not why I wrote the story. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Altered Promises  
Author: Seyla Starrider  
Contact: dpriser@aol.com   
Note to readers: This story takes place seven years after Star Wars Episode I, in other words this is my version of Episode II.  
Date composed: May 22, 2001  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Some of these characters belong to George Lucas and his author friends. But be aware that I created the following characters: Cee`li Assure and Nekorb Traeh.  
Dramatis Characters (age from the beginning of story):   
Obi-Wan Kenobi (22) Jedi Knight, Anakin's teacher.  
Cee`li Assure (21) Jedi Knight, best friends with Obi-Wan.  
Anakin Skywalker (16) Jedi Padawan, married to Amidala.  
Queen Amidala (19) Queen of Naboo, married to Anakin.   
Palpatine (?) Respected Republican politician, Chancellor and Senator, also known to his followers as Darth Sidious.  
Nekorb Traeh (25) A follower of Palpatine's, hired hit man who believes in Palpatine's cause.  
Luke and Leia Skywalker (0, 0) Anakin and Amidala's kids.  
Mara (0) daughter of Cee`li Assure.  
  
"Mace Windu frowned. 'There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith.'  
'Always two there are," Master Yoda said pensively. 'No more no less. A master and an apprentice.'  
Master Windu nodded. 'But which one was destroyed - the master, or the apprentice?'"  
-Master Windu and Yoda  
Episode I; The Phantom Menace  
  
  
  
Amidala looked deeply into Anakin's eyes while he made his vows to her as he slipped the delicate flower shaped opal ring onto her finger. It was trimmed in gold.  
"My desert flower; I never have loved anyone as I do you. No matter what you say, you're an angel in my eyes. You are the only one who could ever fill the other half of my soul. I will never leave you. And I vow to be by your side, beyond forever and eternity."  
Tears of joy where streaming down her cheeks as he finished his promises.  
It was her turn. Putting on his ring she stared intently in his bronzed eyes. "You saved not only my life, but those of many of my subjects too. You did it all out of your heart, not thinking once about yourself. At that instant, I fell in love and I knew at that moment you where the only man I'd ever love."  
Without another word the two brought each other's lips together, symbolizing the promise of unity they would keep to one another even after death.  
  
Anakin passionately kissed his wife. She was the only thing in his life that was keeping him afloat. Cause of her, he wasn't going to drowned himself in misery from his mother's death.  
A thought drifted into his mind, but a presence came with it too. A presence that felt strongly like his mother.  
It was as if she was looking down at him, wherever she was.  
*May the Force be with you, my son and daughter. *  
  
Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin (his Padawan) and Amidala (who had been like the little sister he had never had) as they kissed affectionately. His gaze caught Cee`li's, who was directly on the other side of the altar.  
The smile on her face was large, full of happiness. He loved to see her cheerful.  
He realized how much she meant in his life, and if she were to suddenly not be there anymore, he didn't know what he would do without her near.  
Unpredictably, his thoughts were interrupted by applause from the few witnesses that the couple had invited. Only close family, and friends.  
He joined in on the applause.  
  
Palpatine glared down at the newlyweds from one of the balconies.  
He had been training Anakin Skywalker to be his apprentice, and everything would have worked out perfectly if the little witch of Naboo hadn't come back to Coruscant every so often to visit with him.  
Now that the Queen of Naboo was Skywalker's last link to the light side of the Force, it would be only a matter of manipulating his mind and creating an accident to break that link.  
Easier said than done.  
There was still the matter of the accident. It would have to be so finely planned out so that Skywalker would believe it was his fault.  
*But these things have to be dealt with carefully. We can't go off and having her 'die' too soon. * remarked the senator. *The bond of trust between a master and apprentice must first be created before jumping in on the thought. It will be just a matter of time. Then, she'll be out of the picture. *  
  
The wedding reception was being held inside the Jedi Temple in the gardens.  
Obi-Wan had already congratulated the couple in their marriage and greeted everyone who had come.  
After that he quietly escaped from the party and walked into the foliage to a secret spot near the lake where he went to think. It wasn't like he was trying to be unsociable, but something in the back of his mind kept him from celebrating.  
The Jedi Knight sat on a lone rock gazing into the cool lake water. Many memories, both good and bad, had transpired on the private grounds. Some reminiscences we best not brought up, but the recollections didn't stop from rushing back into his mind.  
A sigh came from behind him.  
Turning around, Obi-Wan saw Cee`li put her fair hand on his shoulder and then sat down next to him. She must've seen him leave the gala, for even she hadn't know about his little get away.  
She was dressed up in her usual tan Jedi robes, as he was. Her long red hair was flowing down her back creating a hue of gentleness around her, but as his eyes got to her facial expression, concern shown brilliantly on her face.  
"So, this is where you go to break away from all of the commotion."  
He looked back at the lake. The glassy surface was still, but he knew underneath life swam abundantly. He didn't reply.  
"Ben," she began. She was the only one who called him by his real name, especially when she was worried. "What's the matter?"  
Not bothering to look at her, he answered, "Something... something's just not right."  
"What do you mean? This is Anakin's wedding day. This can't be about Amidala, she..."  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, no. Ami is like a sister to me. I just have this feeling that... never mind." He waved off the thought.  
"Ben, what is it? What are you feeling? Please tell me."  
Lifting his head up, his eyes locked on Cee`li's as he spoke. "I fear someone evil is near. Lurking by, waiting for the right moment."  
"The right moment to... what?"  
"That's just it, I don't know."  
Taking his hands in hers, she countered. "You feel this through the Force?"  
"Strangely enough, no. I feel this through my heart. I just don't want either of their hearts to be broken."  
Cee`li disagreed. "You heard their vows to one another. The thought wouldn't even enter another's mind. Don't you trust their judgment? Their love for one another?"  
"I do. It's like I have this sense that there is a joker in the deck."  
She smiled sincerely at her best friend. "Let's talk about this later. It's time to celebrate for their union together."  
Obi-Wan shrugged off the invitation. "I don't exactly feel like celebrating."  
Now Cee`li was angry. "Ben Kenobi, this is your Padawan's wedding day. Besides that, I need someone to dance with. Now get up and we'll talk about this later."  
The Jedi Knight couldn't say no to the young woman.  
"Alright."  
  
It was passed midnight, and the reception had ended hours before.  
The two friends knew it was time to depart to bed, but neither moved away from each other's arms.  
Both Obi-Wan and Cee`li sat staring at the placid water surface. Once or twice a fish or some sort of marine life would jump out of the water into the air, startling the two.  
"Ben?" Cee`li asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"I... I have to tell you something."  
The tone in her voice frightened him. Pulling her away from him, he looked intently at her. "Cee`li what's wrong? You're pale."  
She bit her lip, not knowing how to proceed. "You have been my closest friend all my life. You have always been there for me. And..." Cee`li couldn't go on, nor could she hold back the water flooding into her eyes.  
Obi-Wan pulled her close. He couldn't bare to see her like this. "Shhh... don't cry." He could feel his Jedi robe begin to soak up the wetness from her green eyes. It seemed like forever until he worked up the nerve to speak once again. "Cee`li, please don't hold back from me. What's tearing you up inside so that you can't tell me?"  
A muffled reply came from her. "I'm pregnant."  
The Jedi sat perplexed for a moment trying to comprehend. He knew very well he wasn't the father of the child, and felt a bit betrayed. Obi-Wan scolded himself for being so in sincere. Here in his arms was his weeping friend who wanted comfort and all he could think was that the child wasn't his?  
He didn't know what to say to her. All he could do was hold her tight.  
She pulled back and laid her head on his lap so she could stare at the lake while tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm about a month along."  
Stroking her hair back from her eyes, Obi-Wan whispered, "When did you find out?"  
"I've known for two weeks. I haven't dared to tell anyone for fear that the father will find out."  
He was about to ask who the father was when she answered him, as if reading his mind.  
"I don't know. It was dark, and I had been walking back to the Temple when... when it had happened." Again, Obi-Wan felt her salty tears dampen his robe, but he dismissed it.  
"And now... I don't know what to do."  
Obi-Wan continued to brush her hair behind her ear when a thought came to him. "Marry me?"  
She sat straight up. Her eyes still blood shot from crying. "What?" she choked.  
"Cee`li Assure, will you marry me?" She didn't respond. "We've been together so long, and everyone will believe that the child is ours."  
Cee`li whipped her salty cheeks off. "You'd do that, for me?"  
"No, I'd do that because I love you, and I wouldn't want the tiny life growing inside of you to be without a father. Even if the baby wasn't inside of you, you are the only woman I can ever picture myself being with for all my years to come."  
Hope swelled in Cee`li's heart. She never meet any man like Ben in her life, and she didn't want to lose that. She had made the decision long before he even asked the question, that if he did, she knew that he was the one.  
And now he finally did.  
"Yes," she answered with tears of joy streaming down her face. "Ben, you have no idea how much this means to both me and my child. I prayed that you'd one day work up the nerve to ask me."  
He pulled her back to look into her gleaming eyes. "I thought if I asked you, I'd lose a good friend, that I value more than anyone I ever knew."  
"No. You'd only make the bond between us stronger. I can't believe that you thought," she began to laugh with tears still pouring down her face.  
Obi-Wan joined Cee`li, holding her close to him.  
  
Later that night, while Obi-Wan and Cee`li walked back to their quarters; Palpatine was in his unlit chambers sitting in the center of his room allowing the dark side to surge through him. Its power consumed him, filling his inner being.  
Abruptly his eyes flew open, glowing with an eerie redness, which pierced the darkness like daggers of fire.  
Nekorb was coming back from the Temple gardens.  
The Sith got up from the ground, flicking on the lights and unlocking the door with the Force. Then he walked to the balcony where the busy traffic lines of Coruscant still continued even in the late of night.  
The time for him to declare himself, as Emperor was still too early in his election to become Chancellor of the Republic. The timing wouldn't be anytime soon in the near future, only the preparation for it.  
Palpatine heard the familiar opening of the door to his room. Following the sound of it were those of two human feet coming towards the balcony.  
It was Nekorb Traeh. The political officer only hoped that the hired hit man had the information he wanted clarified. If he didn't, he would be losing one of his best assassins.  
  
A week after Anakin and Amidala got back from their honeymoon, both Obi-Wan and Cee`li tied the knot.  
It was the happiest day in both of the Jedi Knights' lives. After the wedding, the two couples departed to Naboo, each pair in their own ship.  
While in hyperspace, Anakin and Amidala were sleeping when a beeping from the comlink terminal came on.  
Anakin sleepily got out of bed unwillingly and went to the terminal in the other room. Turning on the sound low so his wife wouldn't wake up, he pressed the button and received the call.  
Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, a shoulder to head hologram of the Chancellor appeared before him. "Chancellor Palpatine?" Anakin replied perplexed.  
"Good morning. Or should I say bad night?"  
"No, Ami and I were just sleeping in. But why are you calling? Not to be rude or anything."  
"I wanted to know what you thought of my offer."  
Anakin became alert. "I told you Palpatine, I'm not going back into that kind of stuff anymore. I've changed."  
"Yes, I see. You've adapted very well to the light again. But I am still confused. When you came to Coruscant you gladly became my apprentice to gain what life's true purpose is, to gain power.   
"Life's purpose isn't to increase one's power, but to help those in need and be fulfilled with love and kindness," retorted Anakin.  
"Love? Love is only a children's fantasy."  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then why did it pull me out of the darkness and fill the other half of me more than the dark side could ever have."  
Palpatine narrowed his controlling eyes with a sinister smirk on his face. "It won't last, I'll make sure of it. You could say it will be your medal of apprehension since you are war veteran."  
"Only because you caused the war that could've and almost killed my wife." The man replied sternly.  
Palpatine shrugged of the remark. "So now that you've become legit, you have decided to tell your friends the truth now?"  
"They don't and will never know what mistakes I did in the past."  
A hideous laugh came out of the Sith's mouth. "You believe you'll be able to keep such a dark secret away from them, forever?"  
"It doesn't matter if you have doubt in what I believe in, as long as I don't." Anakin responded.  
"And what would poor Ami say if she found out? I can just see the headlines, 'Anakin Skywalker the 'Chosen One' chooses the dark side', 'Amidala lost in sorrow over her husbands hidden past.' Oh, that would do wonders to your reputation, especially since a lot of people don't exactly hold you in the greatest of regards."  
"As I said before, I'm not going back." Anakin firmly stated.  
"I know, it's just not the way you walk anymore," the creature of a man sarcastically snipped back. Suddenly his tone turned ugly and eerily deep, as if it were not his own anymore. "But know this, one day when you need my help, and I ask you the question, you will have to respond with the words, habeas corpus." With the confusing statement, Palpatine cut off the connection, leaving only static behind.  
Anakin clicked off the terminal just as Amidala slowly emerged from their sleeping quarters. "Ani? Who was that?"  
"No one important. Just another spice sale's man." And he left it at that.  
  
Palpatine sat in silence drumming his fingers on the expensive Kaksayykk wood desk.  
*If Skywalker hadn't gotten involved in the Naboo affair, Darth Maul would still be alive and my plans of controlling this universe would all ready be in progress. No matter, he has more potential in the Force than Maul couldn't even try to work up too. There will be another time to break the boy. I can feel it. And this next time it will not fail. *  
So manipulation wouldn't work. The Chancellor still had a plan, and knew this one would follow through. And he'd have Skywalker as his apprentice and in his hand soon.  
Meanwhile, he kept himself busy while waiting for the perfect time with his political status and getting most of the beings on the Council to approve of him and believe he was the perfect man, twisting all of his evil works into works of a hero.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled out of hyperspace and into the Naboo orbit. The eerie feeling had again entered his senses while in hyperspace. He had not a clue where it came from, and now wanting more than ever to figure whom sent it off.  
Putting the incident in the back of his mind to deal with later, he ran the pre-landing sequence.  
"Are we already there?" It was Cee`li. Her voice was harmonic.  
He answered. "Yes, just came out of hyperspace."  
She came up from behind him throwing her arms around his waist. "How do you think they'll take?"  
The Jedi Knight turned around to his wife and glanced at her stomach then her fearful face. "They will be joyous. Stop worrying."  
She breathed out. "Ok, ok."  
He smiled and went to give her a long affectionate kiss when her hand pushed his face away from hers. "Un-uh. You are not getting anything until you shave that spiky face of yours."  
"But I have to land the ship."  
"I can land the ship while you shave off that peach fuzz. Go on."  
Obi-Wan sighed. He had never been all that great at debates. He should have thought about that before he married her, he thought as he walked out of the cockpit.  
"I heard that!" Cee`li called out.  
A grin appeared on his un-shaven face. *That and her capability to read my mind.  
"Ben! You just don't know when to stop, do you? Now stop thinking and shave that thing off your face!"  
He went into the refresher laughing.   
  
A month later...  
  
Amidala was dressed in a comfortable outfit with no make up on. It left her feeling free, yet very vulnerable. The strange feeling made her heart pound. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make it slow down.  
A reassuring hand rested gently on her shoulder. "You do know there is someone else with us don't you?"  
"Huh?" she questioned as she turned to look into his eyes.  
"Standing with us right now." A twinkle in his eyes glistened as he spoke along with a grin.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I love you mother of my child."  
Her eyes widened as she responded. "What? You mean..."  
Before she could finish, Anakin grabbed her swiftly around the waist and kissed her passionately.  
  
The two women went off in celebration of the tiny lives growing inside of them. Leaving both the men to talk of the past months events. What they didn't know was this would be there last time they would even think of each other as a friend.  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker watched as his wife slept peacefully. Her face removed from all its usually piled on pale white make up, now remain free from any at all.  
She, to Anakin, looked even lovelier without the elaborate dresses and cosmetics.  
Her light brunette hair was sprawled around her head, making her look like the creature he first thought she truly was when he had met her; an angel.  
Tears welded up in his soul as he watched her chest rise and fall. Tonight would be the last time Anakin probably would be able to see his wife.  
He glanced across the room where his daughter slept. She looked like a clone of her mother.  
Using the Force, he mentally kissed his only daughter goodbye. He didn't know if he'd ever see either of them again. Taking a deep breath he brushed his lips on Ami's forehead.  
"Daddy? Are we going?" called out his seven-year-old son.  
Nodding, he turned around making his black cape swirl around him. Then quietly he left out of her life forever.  
  
Seven years later...  
  
Anakin Skywalker waited patiently in Palpatine's private quarters. Nothing much had changed since his last visit to the Sith Lord's chambers.  
It had been seven, maybe eight years ago before, when he had dabbled foolishly in the darkside, thinking he was destined to become Palpatine's apprentice, but something had changed all his evil ways.  
Amidala.  
A tear of sadness crawled down his cheek. Barely feeling the wetness on his face, Anakin slipped off his helmet, slapping the drop of water away as if his feelings for his wife never existed.  
He had killed her. It was his fault. Her death, and his mother's---they were both caused from his uncontrollable anger.  
He had lost three out of the seven people that meant so much in his life. Now he was on the verge of losing the other's too.  
Uncomfortable Anakin, who now was known as Vader, shifted his helmet back on and into a better position. The now permanent black body suit was a constant reminder of his failures. He had no choice now, but to work for Palpatine.  
After receiving a threat from the Chancellor, that he'd kill his children and Obi-Wan's wife, Cee`li, and their little girl, Mara, Anakin had no choice but turn to back to the darkside, and become the Sith's apprentice.  
Both he and his son, Luke, had been on vacation on Coruscant to had some 'father-son' time. He had been teaching his son how to use the Force... but those memories would never exist in his son's mind ever again.   
Palpatine had erased all of his memories of his father out of the young boy's mind, for extra protection that Anakin would never be found. Replacing him would be Vader, the merciless Force user that could kill or slaughter anyone with the approval of the Emperor.  
Luke had been dropped off in front of the Jedi Temple.  
Hopefully someone their had taken him.  
Palpatine believed that the boy wouldn't be a threat to his rising.  
Vader stared out the plexi-glass window through his helmet. A familiar presence was near.  
  
Obi-Wan walked into the old familiar Jedi Council room. He had been called back to his old stomping grounds because of an emergency transmission sent by Yoda all the way to his home on Varn. The message expressed that something was gravely a miss.  
Taking the communication seriously, Obi-Wan left his wife and daughter, coming from across the galaxy to Coruscant.  
Now the Jedi Knight stood before the wise Council of Jedi Masters. Silence and purged the chamber, only to be broken by Mace Windu's deep voice.  
"Kenobi, you made it. Has the Force kept you safe from danger?"  
The question was quite odd of one, especially from the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan knew that they showed sympathy to the man because of his loss of his good friend and nearly sister to him, had been found dead in the Imperial Palace, and also for the loss of her son, Luke. He had been working through the pain that was so fresh, and didn't react on his anger and misery. "Yes. All has been well. As best as it could be. "  
"As you already know, we have called you here cause of an emergency matter we have." The Jedi Master nodded to Jedi Master Adi Gallia who stood by a door behind the Council. She turned and went inside. When she came back she had someone else with her, clothed in a Jedi Padawan's outfit.  
  
A memory of just a few weeks passed stung his mind.  
Amidala and their daughter, Leia, had been whisked away one night from their home on Naboo. He had called the Theed Palace, and found a new ruler. Anakin still to this day didn't know where his little girl was.  
His wife though... she had came back to Coruscant from where ever she was, to find out the truth of her husband. That day burned in his soul. He could feel her heart and soul break once she saw him as they argued in the Imperial gardens in the late of the night.  
He wasn't the same, she had said. And that he had broken the vow he had made to her on their wedding day.  
"I didn't break any promise, just altered it a bit."  
Tears had been streaming down her gentle face. She had been where that beautiful simple blue outfit that fit her just right. "I don't know you anymore." She managed to speak.  
Strolling over to her to comfort her, he whispered. "Angel, I am still the same man. Come with me... and we can still have a life together."  
She backed away from his black-gloved arm.  
What she did next torn his soul out.  
Reaching underneath the garment she wore, she yanked off the wooden pendant he had made her the first time they had been in space. Then without warning, she threw it hard onto the ground, then screamed at him with water still flowing from her eyes. "YOU ARE NO LONGER THE ANAKIN I ONCE KNEW! THE ANI I KNEW WOULD LAY DOWN HIS LIFE FOR ANOTHER, GIVE UP HIS FREEDOM TO HELP SOMEONE ELSE, AND NOT BETRAY HIS FAMILY. INFACT, HE DID! BUT THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO, NOW WASN'T IT. I CAN SEE BEN WAS RIGHT. HE DIED. I SHOULD'VE BELIEVED HIM."  
With the hurtful words she had spat out at him, Amidala had run from him out of the foliage.  
Anakin didn't bother running after his wife. Whatever happened to her she would have to bare with it. Turning the other way to head back to his quarters when he heard Amidala scream out in agony.  
The torture pulled the Sith apprentice back and dashing towards the way were she had headed. Throwing a branch out of the way, Anakin fell to the ground to his wife's side. He felt for her in the Force, but no longer did life breath in her.  
*NO! * his heart screamed out.  
Shaking his head, Vader shook off the nightmarish memory. It was his fault she had died. If he had stopped her and had not thought of his anger, she would still be alive. And for the first time since her death, he let the sadness seep out from his eyes.  
  
The seven-year-old boy walked where he was instructed to go. Slowly he walked towards the memorable man. "Uncle Obi?"  
At the sound of the voice, the man was startled.  
Throwing back the stupid hood that the people in the room told him keep up to conceal his face, the lighting made it easier to identify the familiar man. "UNCLE OBI!" he screamed in joy. Running to the shocked man, Luke jumped into his arms.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed the boy. The Jedi Knight couldn't believe the child was alive. "Luke, you're... you..." he couldn't get out his words. His hope that the kid hadn't suffered the same fate as his mother was answered.  
Putting him down on the ground, Obi-Wan felt through the Force that the Council wanted to talk to him in private. "Hey, Wormie." He started. The nickname he had given to him cause when he was a toddler, he would wiggle like a worm trying to crawl like his sister. "I need to talk to these people here. Can Adi take you back into the room for a moment?"  
Luke frowned. "But I don't want to go back there. I want to stay with you. And Uncle Obi... they won't tell me what happened to mommy and daddy? What's wrong? Are they alright? I can't remember what happened? Uncle Obi? Are you going to leave me too?"  
The Jedi Knight stopped the child from continuing. His heart was already breaking at his words. "Shhh... you aren't going to lose me. I promise. I will only be a minute. Ok?"  
The boy thought for a moment, as if considering the deal. "Alright, Uncle Obi."  
Once he was out of the room, Obi-Wan turned to Mace. "Why can't he remember?"  
"We don't know. What we do know though is that his and his twin's life are endangered. You have already hidden the other twin safely on Alderaan. She has been secretly adopted by Bail Organa, correct?"  
"Yes, of course. We had too, for both her and her mother's protection. But now Ami is gone... at least Leia is safe."  
The Jedi Master nodded. "She is. No one knows that she is the daughter of the Naboo queen, and no one ever will. Now that Luke is here though... you must take him to a safe haven."  
"He can come live with my family." He posed.  
Yoda spoke up at the idea. "Safe, he will not be. Somewhere Vader never will know, must he go."  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment. He knew the perfect place, but being separated from Luke tore his heart. It was his only hope. "The Lars. They're his real uncle and aunt. A single couple not even Vader would think of ever seeing again. Amidala's sister, Beru Naberrie` Lars, and her husband, Owen Lars. They own a moisture farm on Tatooine. It'll probably take us five, maybe six standard days to get there."  
"Take him then... Adi?" Windu asked.  
The humanoid female brought out the boy.  
Obi-Wan knew these were the last days he'd have with Luke, and not even the young boy would have any recollection of the memories with the Jedi Knight after he found his new home.  
  
Walking into the agricultural office as usual. She was the office clerk at night, keeping track of all the files and what went on across the world. From trade to tourists, she took care of it all.  
Sitting down at her desk, Cee`li noticed a red light blinking on her datapad.  
Checking to see who left her a message, the woman pressed the button and watched as a hologram of an old foe appeared before her.  
"Hello, my dear. I knew you couldn't forget my face, so let's just skip the intros. I just needed to remind you of an old promise I vowed I would never let you forget. I have returned to take care of you for good, and my Emperor has come to take our daughter as his own and train her to become just like her father. Once you get this, our little dancer will be with me. Just as so soon you shall be."  
Suddenly the hologram vanished.  
Without turning off the datapad, Cee`li ran back home but she wouldn't go alone.  
Jumping out from the shadows came Nekorb Traeh.  
The twenty-eight-year-old woman ran away from her pursuer as fast as she could go. She knew she couldn't run forever, but she had to try to get home as fast as she could. She had to get there before Palpatine did. She shook her head as if shaking the thought away.  
Cee`li leaped high over some debris, landing hard on her feet.  
Scrambling back up she dashed further into the lower levels of the water-world, but was prevented from going on any further when her stalker tackled her to the solid ground.  
"LET ME GO!" the fiery red haired woman screamed out, but the shadow had her pinned down.  
She struggled out of his grasp, but it did no good.  
His deep and misleading voice cooed at her. "It's no use my lady, you won't get away that easily. Now calm down. I won't harm you." He stroked her cheek but she snapped at his fingers.   
Appalled by her action, he slapped her across the face. "You witch! Dare you do it again, I will hurt you more than the Emperor ever could inflict on you."  
He gagged her, and then tying her hands behind her back, he lifted her from the ground towards the gloomy speeder that had trailed them from behind.  
Opening up the door an evil silhouette loomed inside.   
Throwing her roughly into the vehicle, the man jumped in, slamming the door shut.  
Cee`li opened her deep auburn eyes, knowing at once she would regret it. A flowing cape was draped over the senator veiled his identity, not that Cee`li Assure didn't already know who he really was. The feeling his presence gave her, frightened her so much it felt like she were being enveloped in some eerie darkness that was trying to eat her alive.  
Even with the Force, her heart wouldn't slow down.  
"Welcome, my dear." Replied the rasp voice from underneath the robe. "I've been dying to meet you." A hideous laugh followed right after his comment, sending shivers of fright through her spine.  
Palpatine finally had her in his hands, and there was no way to escape this time.  
  
"Let me go! I want my mom, you Kessel mining Hutt!" yelled the seven-year-old girl as Nekorb forcefully dragged her to Palpatine's chambers.  
"Your mother is gone. Forget about her."  
The frightened yet stubborn little girl spat at the man. "YOU ARE LYING! MOM IS STILL ALIVE. I CAN FEEL HER."  
He stopped dropping to his knee to her eye level before speaking. "I never said that she was dead, but the way you are acting, I might as well do so to her. If you don't stop your screaming."  
At the suggestion the girl shut her mouth, not wanting to be the cause of her mother's death.  
Getting up he tugged the girl to walk at a faster pace than before.  
  
His daughter had been taken to a smaller room of the Senator's to rest. Her mother was with her. Now only the Sith Lord and Nekorb stood alone on Palpatine's balcony. "Kill Assure. She must be exterminated to break the girl. Only then will we be able to erase her memory and bring her to the darkside."  
"As you command, milord."  
  
"I want to go home," cried the red haired girl.  
Cee`li held her daughter close to her. "Shhh... I know. I know. So do I." She used all the might she could find within her to sound unshaken. "Don't you worry. Daddy will find us."  
After a few moments of silence Mara spoke up. Swollen eyes from crying stared back at Cee`li. "Mommy?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
The seven year old sat p and pulled something out of her pocket. In the faint lighting Cee`li could make out the thin gold necklace Ben had given Mara for her last birthday. Dangling loosely form the chain was a small pendant shaped into circle. In the center carved in jade was the Jedi code. On the back it said, 'To my other love. Mara. Love your dad, Ben Kenobi.' The stone faintly shown a lightsaber in the background. "Let's hid this so daddy will know where we were. Ok?"  
With tear filled eyes, Cee`li took the necklace and went to closet were a tiny hole had been. She had found it not a few hours before trying to find a way out. Putting the piece of wall back to cover it, she turned to her daughter. "I love you Mara. I pray that the darkside will never corrupt you. If it does, my the grace of the Force bring you back to the light."  
Suddenly the door flew open.  
It was Nekorb.  
  
As you can figure out, Nekorb murders Kenobi's wife. Mara is broken and her memory of her true parents is erased from her mind. She grows up to believe her last name is Jade. After this Palpatine claims himself as Emperor slowly then takes control of the entire Republic, manipulating everyone that the Jedi are out to take over. Orders them to be purged. This time is called the clone wars; cause Palpatine needed men at first. In the beginning he only had a few, made tons of clones out of them, creating his own Empire. People fell to believe that these people followed him for a reason. They are manipulated and follow him. Kenobi and the opposing peoples against Palpatine struggle to fight the Empire in the Clone Wars. After the Clone Wars, Kenobi hides on the planet of Tatooine from the Emperor and Empire to keep a watch of Luke and Leia... we know there story don't we. Well that it's it.  
If you would like to read the sequel to this look for Altered Memories by Seyla Starrider.  



	2. Altered Memories

Altered Memories  
Written by: Seyla Starrider  
Date: May 24, 2001  
Contact: dpriser@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Thanks2: George Lucas and friends for creating the already known characters. Know I am receiving no money or anything for this work, only the satisfaction of releasing my feelings and allowing others to view them.  
Time: After Balance Point by Kathy Tyers.  
  
Luke lay sleepily against the pillows on their bed in Coruscant. His wife was in the refresher. The Jedi Master hoped morning sickness had plagued her. It would only cause Mara grief that she couldn't fight the stupid effect from happening, and creating problems for the two by hiding the life of their child from the rest of the family.  
  
It had been nearly a week after returning to Coruscant. Leia had been rushed to the hospital for emergency operation.  
  
The surgery had taken over five hours. It had been successful, the doctor had told them, but because of the extent of damage, infection, and extreme loss of blood his sister's legs had to be amputated. Jacen, her oldest son, had never left her side during the whole time, and hadn't slept in Force knows when. He had felt responsible for what had happened to his mother.  
  
Luke felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault the Yuuzhan Vong tried to 'purify' Leia. Frightening enough, he could understand his nephew's feelings. He had felt the same way when Mara had contracted the illness the Yuuzhan Vong infected into her system.  
  
He remembered the pang of full helplessness. There had been nothing for him to do to help but wait patiently.  
  
A gentle yet demanding voice broke his thoughts. "Luke? Where did you put my lightsaber? I can't find it."  
  
"On the middle shelf in the closet." He yelled back.  
  
  
Mara flicked on the lights in the closet. She spotted her Jedi defense weapon. As she went to reach it she saw an outline of a circle on the wall.  
  
Curious, she used her fingernail to pick at the odd engraving. To her surprise the circle shape fell from the wall onto the ground. Behind it was a hollow hole. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something was inside.  
  
Sticking her finger inside she pulled out the small item.  
  
As it fell into her hand, her son inside of her kicked. Shocked by its first kick and by the hidden article, she slowly walked back into her and Luke's bedroom.  
  
  
Luke saw his wife exit the closet holding something that appeared to be a necklace in her hand.  
  
Through the Force he could feel shock flowed from her. Getting up from the bed, he rushed to her side, making sure everything was all right. "Mara, what's wrong?"  
  
  
Mara felt her husband place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nothing." She replied looking up at him. "The baby kicked."  
  
Joy filled his face. "Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"  
  
"Because of this." She handed him the necklace. It was made of a thin gold chain and hanging loosely from it was a circular jade pendant that had the Jedi Code carved on the front of it with two crossed lightsabers faintly designed in the background. But it wasn't the front that startled her. It was what it said on the back.  
  
Luke read the odd engraving aloud. "To my other love, Mara. Love your father, Ben Kenobi."  
  



End file.
